


Need

by GoldenAurora



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAurora/pseuds/GoldenAurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus tried to recall how he'd come to be sprawled naked across her four poster while she casually lounged next to him as prim and put together as always, but the way she was currently sucking on the first two fingers of his right hand was making his cock twitch maddeningly and prohibited all rational thought from entering his head.</p>
<p>PWP, established relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

Severus tried to recall how he'd come to be sprawled naked across her four poster while she casually lounged next to him as prim and put together as always, but the way she was currently sucking on the first two fingers of his right hand was making his cock twitch maddeningly and prohibited all rational thought from entering his head.

The flat of her tongue moved up from the base of his digits and caressed the sensitive pads of his fingers, eliciting a sharp intake of breath. "Minerva, please," he gasped, hips straining forward involuntarily. How such a simple act could turn him on so immensely, he couldn't begin to fathom, but the fact that she was completely clothed while he was bare and vulnerable only made the situation all the more arousing.

Minerva's lips curled into a smile as she continued circling her tongue around his fingers and applying gentle suction. Before he'd first come to her bed, she'd imagined him as a silent lover who shared no more than a bit of labored breathing and perhaps a final grunt of completion, but quickly delighted in the vast array of sounds she could coerce from him. Every airy sigh, muted whimper, and titillated moan pulled from the dour professor was a thrilling victory, as were the handful of soft laughs she coaxed from him when she would happen upon (and occasionally take devilish advantage of) a surprisingly ticklish spot. And even more exciting was the discovery that Severus Snape, so completely in control and menacing to the general public, was apt to be wantonly submissive to her in bed.

"Minerva!" he groaned again, eyes wide with need.

Fingers popping wetly from her mouth, she ran a hand lightly up his thigh, enjoying his shiver of desire. "Touch yourself, Severus. But don't finish."

Eyes wide and mouth gaping in surprise, he briefly hesitated at the salacious demand, but his cock jumped with ardor when she repeated herself sternly. He raised a shaky hand and grasped himself tentatively, biting his lip and stifling a groan of pleasure as he began to slowly pump his full length.

Her eyes never leaving his, she continued to stroke his quivering thigh, making small circles up the inside from knee to groin and back. "Do you do this when you're alone, Severus?"

"Yes," he breathed, flushing scarlet with embarrassment and arousal at his admission.

"Often?"

"Yes."

"What do you think of?" Minerva asked, knuckles grazing lightly across his scrotum.

Swallowing hard and squirming, he licked his lips before quietly answering. "You. Always you."

"What about me?" Cupping him gently, she ran her thumb back and forth across the rough grain of his skin and pressed a fingertip against his perineum, massaging firmly.

"Good God, Minerva," he moaned, his eyes slipping shut and breathing raggedly as he increased the speed of his fist. His thoughts alone seemed taboo enough at times, but to actually voice them to the object of his desire seemed unthinkably carnal. "I-I can't."

"Tell me, Severus," she said, leaning forward to trail her mouth across his chest.

His breath hitched and he shuddered when her teeth caught around a nipple, holding it in place as her tongue teased it to a hard peak. "We're here," he began, eyes still closed. "I can't move. Scarves." His gripped himself harder, hips moving lustily as he envisioned himself tied willingly to Minerva's four poster.

"And?"

"You - you touch me. Everywhere. Your hands, your hair, your mouth. Bring me so close, over and over. Oh, oh hell." The thought alone was enough to crumble his control, and he began bucking into his fist, smearing beads of moisture and panting with need.

"And do I let you come?" Minerva's hand joined his, sliding quickly up and down his hardness, brushing repeatedly over the sensitive head as he writhed beneath her.

"Min - Minerva, please, oh shit, I need -"

"I know what you need. Do I let you?" she demanded, thumb rubbing enticingly against his frenulum.

"N-no," he choked, straining against their combined touch. He was close, so very close, and could feel the orgasm building quickly, waiting to explode. "Not until - oh, fuck, Minerva! - not until I beg. Only - ah, mmm! - only then. Oh, God, yes, fuck yes, please!" he moaned, feeling himself reach the brink.

And then she slowed their hands to an almost standstill, stopping him in his tracks with a wicked smile. "Well, we can certainly arrange all of that," she promised. And though he let out a plaintive sob of frustration, he could already feel his body hum in anticipation.

Fin


End file.
